“Pit” bosses or supervisors within the casino industry have a need for a multi-function hand-held tool that includes a writing instrument as well as a sharp-tipped needle, nail or other similar object to provide help in scoring and opening new playing card packs (which are wrapped in cellophane). In particular, it is beneficial for a pit boss or supervisor to have a pen/pencil and a felt-tipped marker. The latter is used to mark decks that are retired and/or damaged and therefore are taken out of circulation and use.
A casino pit boss or supervisor can further benefit from a sharp-tipped tool that can aid in opening the cellophane around new playing card decks. Knifes and other larger objects with sharp edges can be unwieldy and present safety issues.